


他没穿他那件猩红上衣

by aaName



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaName/pseuds/aaName
Summary: （奇怪的王尔德专题（并不太能看得出来的二战au
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 4





	他没穿他那件猩红上衣

一. 

那树回答他说：“你若要一朵红玫瑰，你须在月色里用音乐制成，然后用你自己的心血染他。你须将胸口顶着一根尖刺，为我歌唱。你须整夜地为我歌唱，那刺须刺入你的心头，你生命的血液得流到我的心房里变成我的……”*

酒鬼在吵闹的人群边缘坐着，身穿破旧的沾了颜料的黑衣裳。他的头发留长了，黑漆漆的一卷卷垂在肩窝和后颈上，又遮蔽他的苍白额头和双眼：没人知道他的眼睛是什么颜色的。

毫无疑问的是，这是个彻头彻尾无药可救的可怜虫，——他不说话，也不笑，你瞧他手里抓着的惨绿色的苦艾酒瓶子便能一清二楚，这是个除了喝酒以外便没有其他功能的生物，因为他全已经忘了该怎么做。于是大家便都笑他，一种乔伊斯式的戏谑，流浪汉的词儿，口袋里的粗糙金块嗒啦嗒啦：醒醒，叫花子！醒醒，酒桶！酒馆要打烊啦！由月亮拽起来的潮汐随在他的身后向西移动。他身上也有潮汐，分成千万股的，血，oinopa ponton，苦艾酒般幽暗的海。**

于是酒鬼乖顺地站起身子。酒鬼是这样的酒鬼：他并不攻击人，也不惹事，也不吵闹，酒鬼是个顺从的酒鬼。他摇摇晃晃地走出大门，背后跟着众人的哄笑声，酒鬼仿佛并没听见似的。又或者酒鬼确实没有听见：酒鬼已经非常醉了。

他走到街上的时候感到有雨，冷冰冰的漆黑的闪光的雨点。酒鬼朝天空仰起下巴，又用舌头去接雨点。这当然不是一件容易的事，鉴于酒鬼确实已相当醉了，保持平衡是很困难的，于是雨点就斜而散地落在他的脸颊和眼睛里，像许多细小的针尖撒在上头。感觉很怪：似乎比下了雪还要冷。冷得钻心，冷得直通骨髓！——或许明天就要下雪，或许由于太冷而不会下雪，这都是没法确定的事，于是酒鬼也就不再去想它。

但酒鬼的头已再次疼起来了！这是种暗沉沉的钝痛，他又感到想吐，仿佛有人在往下拽他的肚肠，于是酒鬼顺从这股力量，猫下腰在墙角吐了，黑压压的一片，不知道是什么物质。

真是个可怜虫，于是人们说，心里却在纳闷：他遇上了什么样的事儿呢？这是这样一种时期：人们能从他的脸上望见受虐待的痕迹，这并不是表皮的伤痕，而是某种在皮下埋藏得更深而更神秘的，冷冰冰的灰色烙印，一种象征毁灭的东西。它可能来自监狱，也可能来自集中营，总而言之，全都起源于秘密警察。

他犯的是大罪，还是小事儿呢？这时从人群中传来了低语：据说这人原是来自自由法国的，大约还是从集中营逃出来的罢！于是所有人全住了嘴，把眼睛往湿淋淋的黑色天空中望着，像望一只庞大漆黑的圆形眼睛，在这眼睛的瞪视下他们再不去说什么话。

但不论如何，酒鬼对这些议论一无所知，他迈着歪歪斜斜的散乱步子转过一座拐角，从此走出议论的人的视线，再也看不见了。

酒鬼的住处位于缪尚隔壁，是个很小的格子间：酒鬼登登地爬上楼，抖着手在口袋里胡乱地翻找钥匙。酒鬼的视线有点儿模糊，他花了一阵功夫才找到锁眼，开了门。

“我又在头疼啦，”他对着房间里的一样物件说，“请别责怪我，阿波罗。”

物件自然并不回答他，但酒鬼仿佛听见了实实在在的回应似的咧开嘴，孩子气地贼笑起来。

“请不用费心使我安静下来，安灼拉，我要喝。——我坚决主张干杯。瞧，世界是一样没什么意义的东西，活像两顶铅做的大盆口对口地扣在一起，上半边挨着冰块，下半边架在火上。安灼拉！你知道人要被烧成灰，天上在下黑色的雪，于是又重新降落到地狱去，落到利维坦的肚肠里去，落到尼德霍格的肚肠里去，落到希姆莱的肚肠里去。从灰烬到灰烬。我真希望这事儿有个结束的时候，可世界已不再是世界啦——世界成了一件优质炊具，可以用上半边冰镇牡蛎，用下半边烧烤牛排。好一顿美餐！——于是我又悲伤起来了，是呀，这全是一出闹剧！”

他说，摇摇晃晃地在地上坐下，由于缺乏平衡而发出砰砰的响声，酒鬼又带着茫然的神色四下打量。显然地上摆放着的除了酒鬼，还有许多刷子和油画颜料管，把白色的与大红色的颜料星星点点地溅在木头地板上，像一座不规律的星座。酒鬼抓起一只画笔。

“我——我碰见了古费了。古费仍想拉我去集会，我并没去。——他迟早会找到这儿来，古费这个精于跟踪的家伙。”他抬头冲着那样物件说，“安灼拉，你原谅我吧。我没法——”

物件并不说话。酒鬼呆呆地望着它看，仿佛又得到了实实在在的回应似的，抽抽鼻子摇着头。酒鬼的布满血丝的眼里蒙着一层雾气，成分中酒精含量倒更大于盐水，他的眼圈像哭泣的人与久病的人那样通红。

“应当换换空气，从生活的焚尸炉落入地狱的火坑。从这个角度而言，我说不准哪一方功率更大，能源是宝贵的，实在不行我们还可把下等种族充作能源。于是世界便变得更加无序——我同意飞儿的话：一切全是在向着更大的混乱行进。德国的巨轮滚滚向前！戈培尔是一只猛禽，贝利亚也是一只猛禽，这全是海德拉的头，砍下一个又要生出一个，源源不绝，我——我不信他们的鬼话。——你看，古费告诉我，飞儿又用无线电截获了盟军的消息啦，那消息是这样说：一切全是大蠢事，世界就要毁灭在此处，除此之外，其余的全不用去信。不论如何，这是个空虚宇宙，天上有那么多惨绿色的星星和那么多血红色的月亮，全在那儿跳着方丹戈舞！我又从中设想出一副画来：这是绿色的繁花开在鲜红的枪眼上，好不浪漫！用色多么大胆，马蒂斯式的，米罗式的：砰——砰！景象空前。红色的狂欢。红色的哈里昆。哈里昆的和谐。有朝一日人们要在星星上开战，炸药才是世界的通用货币——请记住我的话。”

酒鬼说，举头望着那物件：物件于是也望着他。在酒鬼的眼里，物件不再是物件了——而是一幅年轻人的苍白形象。显而易见的是，这仅仅是一副刚刚完成的素描线稿，——它的笔触和排线全是相当简练却精确的，从中浮现出一个青年人苍白的，近乎少女般的俊美面目：这青年人生着卷曲长发和高额头，鼻梁笔直纤细，贞静的眉目中带有一种希腊神祇式的尽善尽美；他的皮肤在一环环朦胧的，克林姆式的灰色阴影中显露出一种云石和月光般的洁白光晕。

他抬头看着那画像，又熟练地伸手往身旁一勾——正握住放在地上的半瓶酒，他举起瓶子，仰头往嘴里连着灌下去几口，酒鬼的面色也随之变得更加苍白些，他拿起画笔。

“这一切都将要结束了。”他极温和地望着画像上的那青年人说。

他伸手从身边抓过一把刷子，把它点在颜料盘里，将颜料晕开，又充作肤色涂在画像身上。在室内苍白的灯光中，画像的双颊逐渐透出浅淡的血色，酒鬼又给画像的脸庞轮廓加上一层曙光似的金色和蔷薇色光彩。那画像垂着眼沐浴在这种色调中，像颗小太阳般浑身都散发出淡淡的光明来，他的面目慢慢生出一种全新的神色，微微垂下双眼的模样带有一种沉思般的姿态，竟好像也静静回望着酒鬼似的。

不论如何，这都绝不是酒鬼当初所构思的画面，他抬起通红的醉眼迎上画像的眼睛，浑身抖了一下。

“安灼拉？”

二. 

最先她歌颂的是稚男幼女心胸里爱恋的诞生。于是那玫瑰的顶尖枝上结了一苞卓绝的玫瑰蕾，歌儿一首接着一首地唱，花瓣一片跟着一片地开。起先那瓣儿是黯淡得如同河上罩着的薄雾——黯淡得如同晨曦的脚迹，银灰得好似曙光的翅翼，那枝上玫瑰蕾就像映在银镜里的玫瑰影子或是照在池塘里的玫瑰化身。*

清晨的时候酒鬼在街上游荡。

酒鬼穿一件灰色外衣，没戴帽子，乱糟糟的卷发末梢沾着霜似的白色碎渣，用一种有点儿打滑的脚步在街上走着。

天气相当好，天空是蓝色的，阳光透过银亮的，绸缎似的云朵，把光明投在酒鬼身上。他张着大眼，饮太阳的光，把阳光当作酒一样！***不论如何，这都是一种相当惊人的态度，鉴于此时人人全生活在黑漆漆的洞穴里：某种有生命的、触摸不到的、焦油一般的物质，它染黑一切，甚至使光明失色。****仿佛望着这样一位肆无忌惮的酒鬼也成了一件可怕的事；仿佛酒鬼并非站在那儿，而是弯腰曲背地背负一座肉眼所不可见的洛林十字似的，他的额上戴着铁丝网编成的头冠，把沉重的，血淋淋的脚印落在地上，仿佛保罗·克利画中的一串红气球，摇摇晃晃地飘入火红与暗黄的热病的地狱里去。——这可怜虫！于是有人说，因为没人在白天在街上见过酒鬼——酒鬼进入酒馆的时候有人问：酒桶，我们还以为你晚上才来哪！酒鬼则慢慢抬起头，乱糟糟的头发底下露出半张无血色的灰白的脸和一对近乎呈现淡紫色的瘠薄嘴唇：先生，这没什么，酒鬼说，酒鬼的声带被酒精腐蚀，颗颗粒粒的发音之间全靠气声连着，像骨肉已断裂而全靠一层表皮连接着的肢体，——先生！酒鬼说，这没什么，我弄丢了钥匙罢了，又叫不醒房东，于是我在外头过了一夜——

但是已经入冬了呀！于是人们用好奇的态度说，你没被冻死吗？又有人捏住酒鬼的肩膀，用力往后一掰——瞧，酒桶，你在发抖哪！

酒鬼眨眨眼。

没有的事！酒鬼打着抖说，我！——我坚决主张干杯，为了约顿海姆的尊严。为了猛禽——索利姆和吉斯林的尊严！我绝不——一点儿雪怎么奈何得了我哪！

他严正地说，于是人们全哄笑起来。不论如何，酒鬼的言辞都是一贯相当令人快活的。

酒鬼并不再说话，把劣质杜松子酒往嘴里灌——酒精让酒鬼慢慢变得脸颊绯红，皮肤滚烫——直到一日结束，酒鬼仍处在这种状态底下。走开，酒桶！酒馆打烊的时候他们照例冲着酒鬼的耳朵大叫。酒鬼那时没在喝酒，在墙角的座位上蜷缩成一团，脑袋垂着靠在墙上，眼睛紧闭着：这是感到寒冷的人所特有的那种姿态，实在叫人没法理解。

走开，酒桶！你难道还想要赖在这儿吗？于是酒鬼睁开眼，仍旧乖顺地起身走开去，以一种近乎身处梦境般的游荡姿态穿过街道，手里还紧紧握着喝了一半的烧酒瓶子。不论如何，酒鬼觉得相当困，又相当冷，因此令他感到庆幸的是，他终于找到了钥匙而成功进入家门了。

他抬头望着房间中央的那幅画，慢慢皱起眉头。

“桂树作为战争的象征。弗里达·卡罗作为巴黎的象征。克诺亨与奥博格正为巴黎放血，一点响声都没有，我几乎能看见他们戴着的鸟嘴面具，猛禽面具，秃鹫面具，那喙是钢铁铸造的一座大型刑具，以人为食……”他喃喃地说，“安灼拉！我看见——我看见他们去抓人——我躲在那儿，爱潘妮和伽弗那时候所发现的地盘，晚上没人会到那儿去搜查——”

他拾起他的刷子和调色盘。

“今天太阳仍旧照在那房门上。那房门里面——昨天有一户人家，今天可什么也没有了，安灼拉！秘密警察是彬彬有礼的，台阶上干干净净，没有流血，他们也怕脏哪！我看着所有人一同走出房子，他们又在房里搜查，那儿一点人的声音也没有，我只听见收音机和玻璃摔碎在地的声响——可真聒噪，一切全是颠倒过来的！人安静得像物品，物品倒学会像人那样尖叫——”他颤抖起来，把一笔笔的鲜红颜料涂在画像手举着的一卷红旗上头，让它散发出黑夜中的火焰般的暗沉沉的光焰，又如同层层叠叠的鲜红的浪潮，近乎涌动着般的，仿佛一朵玫瑰花缓缓绽放，把火焰似的放射光明的花瓣大片大片肆意铺展着——在这种放射光焰的繁花映衬下，那青年人看上去正像花朵中心含着的一颗苍白的明珠，“那儿什么也没有了……当然，事物就是这样，阳光也照在卢浮宫上头，照在国民议会上头，照在参议院上头，——那儿也什么也没有了。零，它不愿赤身露体地走路，便穿上虚荣外衣——把不幸给失败者！（Væ Victis!）”

他用拉丁文说，又呆呆地盯着画像看。

“博须埃和若李就是这样被带走的……”

他打着抖说，手却并不停下，把旗的波浪环绕那青年周身。在这种鲜红的光焰的映照下，画像的表情变得清晰起来：画像的还未上色的嘴唇抿紧了，让这副近乎少女般的纤细面目生出一种说不出多么悲哀的神态。

酒鬼在这种神态的注视之下别过头。

“博须埃和若李……”他说，声音摇摇欲坠，“安灼拉！他们不会再回来……”

他把笔锋朝上一摆，在画像身后�铺开一道染了血的刀刃般的红光。在这种光焰的照射下酒鬼缩起肩膀，又伸手去够他的酒。此时酒鬼感觉已不太好，隔着醉的迷雾他感到酒精在喉咙里如同刀子似的往下剐蹭，又感到腹部传来一种深而暗的剧痛。但是酒鬼并未停止喝酒，直到喝得失去意识，就睡在地板上。

在酒鬼的梦里，许多不太清晰的东西像旋转的万花筒似的一闪而过，他梦见他自身的蛛网似的深色血管接在苍白的调色盘上，把殷红的一滴滴颜料似的东西落在上头。他又梦见他用画笔蘸上这颜料，往帆布上那青年人的胸口画一样东西：一朵又一朵玫瑰花蕾形状的暗红色阴影，又往花蕊中央与缓缓绽放的，近乎裙摆似的花瓣边缘点上些流传的红宝石似的光彩，——层层叠叠地开满了那青年一身。

——那是心脏吗？酒鬼在梦中想。此时从这些花蕾似的东西中泵出汩汩的血，在画像的皮肉之下流向四方，勾勒出一副精细的，丝线般的鲜红的血管图案，形状正如同一株纤细的，繁花累累的玫瑰树似的。在这种血液的填充下，那画像似乎活动起来，张开苍白的嘴唇冲着酒鬼说了些话——但是隔着记忆中的凶猛迷魂的黑暗他无法看清，于是终于跌入意识的深井中去，再无波澜。

三.

于是夜莺越紧插入那尖刺，越扬声地唱她的歌，因她这回所歌颂的是男子与女子性灵里烈情的诞生。

如今那玫瑰瓣上生了一层娇嫩的红晕，如同初吻新娘时新郎的绛颊。但是那刺还未插到夜莺的心房，所以那花心尚留着白色，因为只有夜莺的心血可以染成玫瑰花心。*

许多绰绰的鬼影在酒鬼四周跳着萨拉班德舞。这些鬼影，清一色呈现月光投下的阴影般的，透明的灰白色，手拉着手绕着圈子旋转，仿佛一顶由花的骸骨编成的苍白虚幻的花环。

酒鬼满手满身沾着颜料，抬头望着那画像。

“死亡不过是一个很科学的事实。”酒鬼用低哑的声音喃喃自语地说，把一只烧酒瓶子对着嘴灌。他的动作略微有点儿过于急切，以至于猛然咳嗽起来，又把许多酒洒在身上，直咳得浑身打颤，胸腔剧痛才停下。此时酒鬼已经相当醉了，面目却仍旧毫无血色，甚至比几日前还要苍白些，但酒鬼并没有停下作画的念头，只是把一笔笔的金色颜料涂在画像上，于是笔下绽放一串串的黄水仙的花瓣似的松散发卷，又像以金黄色的绸缎似的泛着光泽，轻轻巧巧地落在画像上的青年的脸颊两侧。

“安灼拉是适宜洛可可风格的，可安灼拉一定嫌它腐朽，”酒鬼又说，“阿波罗！这真是令人烦恼极了，因为人类挥舞着假想的兵戈，屠戮假想的敌人，头戴假想的桂冠。人人都是凯撒。人人都是布鲁图斯。人人都是布宛纳巴。人人都是惠灵顿。瞧，天再也不会亮了。我从窗子看出去，月亮成了一颗骷髅形状的绿色肿瘤，街道上披挂着红的旗和黑的血——这才是真正的红与黑哪！我看见夜间出来活动的精怪在床头作着鬼脸，天空是一整张密不透风的黑网，从中飘下鲜红的血的雪花。就在昨天，嘿，落了我一头一脸。——又看见流水线屠宰英雄已成了一门国营企业，他们拿着真正的合法执照在街道上开张，在十六区的街道上，那儿目前已成了墓地。我到那儿去，便感到好像蒙克的画作成真，——他们靠吃我们维生。”

他说，又调好颜色，为那男青年的眼睛点上蓝色：湖蓝、天蓝加一点钴蓝，点在虹膜边缘作阴影，像散落着的蓝色的细碎花瓣。

“天神阿波罗。安灼拉的存在本是不容得任何丑陋走近他的身边的。单是他的美都让人心生敬畏——神奇的字眼：自由！安灼拉是那样一类天使，即‘他那一类型’的天使……云石雕像。神明不需要痛感。安灼拉是这样的人……喔，可我的头又在疼，我不愿再想下去啦。”

酒鬼慢慢地说，又往画像的瞳孔周围添上一环阳光般的，浅淡的金色光晕：仿佛画像的眼睛也正映着阳光似的，透亮得如同两颗蓝宝石，——他那淡黄色的细长睫毛把金色的羽毛状的影子投在这眼里，又像碧蓝透明的湖面泛着粼粼的金色光彩。

酒鬼望着这对眼睛眨眨眼。仿佛这画像也具备了某种魔力似的——在酒鬼的眼中，画像缓慢地抬起这对蓝眼睛，深深凝望着他自己。这实在让酒鬼浑身颤栗起来了，因为他曾经一贯是对这类眼神相当熟悉的，于是酒鬼用近乎梦游般的姿态往前走一步，同画像对视。

“安灼拉……”

酒鬼说。

苍白的失血的心脏！酒鬼望着那画像呆呆地笑了。

“明天，明天，再一个明天，一天接着一天蹑步前行，直到最后一秒钟的时间，我们所有的昨天，不过替傻子们照亮了到死亡的土壤中去的路。熄灭了吧，熄灭了吧，短促的烛光。”*****

他用叹息似的声音说，握紧画笔，仿佛握紧一根刺似的，把笔尖往胸口扎了下去。

四.

于是夜莺紧紧插入那根刺，那刺居然插入了她的心，但是一种奇痛穿过她的全身，那种惨痛愈猛愈烈，她的歌声越狂越壮，因为她这回歌颂的是因死而完成的挚爱和冢中不朽的烈情。

那卓绝的玫瑰于是变作鲜红，如同东方的天色，花的外瓣红同烈火，花的内心赤如绛玉。*

酒鬼已吐了一路，面目惨白，双眼通红。不论如何，痛感对酒鬼而言已是一件相当稀罕的事物，因为一切疼痛对于酒鬼而言全像是隔着一层雾气从而显得遥远而迟钝似的。这大约是酒精作用——他感到视线也被一层雾气蒙着，慢慢走过昏黑的石头街道，他的双腿沉重得像铅块，膝盖却软弱无力。为了保持平衡，酒鬼把一只手扶着墙壁，咬着牙慢慢朝前迈步。

天上在下小雪。但目前酒鬼并无力气抬起头去观望雪花，他慢慢走过石头的街道，感到灰色的庞然的建筑的四壁全向他压来，把格尔尼卡般的，绰绰的苍白失血的灰影投在酒鬼身上，仿佛怪物要合拢它的大口，把他吞进它的黑暗的钢铁的食道中去似的，——在这样的深渊之下又有许多看不见的黑色齿轮在其中运作，发出吱吱的响声，——在这种幻觉的驱使下酒鬼回忆与联想到许多过往的事儿，于是周身抖得更加厉害，又不可自控地猫下腰去。酒鬼的肚肠里仿佛也装满尖利的石头，它们互相碰撞，又剐蹭酒鬼的内脏，把其中的一切汁液全朝外挤压。

于是酒鬼便吐，把刚喝下去的最后一瓶烧酒吐了出来，此后酒鬼的肚肠里再没有食物可吐，于是他又吐出胃酸，而后是胆汁，最后是血，哇地一声全汇成黑沉沉的腥甜的一片——在酒鬼的视觉里，他看见许多立体主义的血红的爪子穿透他的胸腹部，锋利的轮廓仿佛由棱镜所拼凑出来似的，全陷在一种昏黄的色调里。但是酒鬼并没有力气去阻止，只是一步一顿地爬上缪尚二楼，打开门。

显而易见的是，画像已发生了相当大的变化：现在那画布上近乎站着一位真正的青年了，——他的血肉仿佛云石与黄金作成，胸口开满了盛放的红宝石似的玫瑰花，正仿佛身处于玫瑰树的繁花簇拥里；从这青年人的面目中透露出一种苍白冷峻的贞静神气，明净的水晶似的，这种神气仿佛不该来自人间，——而是种天堂般的神气。这样一副曙光晓色的面目，总不免让人生出些敬畏来：不论如何，这都不是人所能够常见的一座形象，且完全是同酒鬼昏暗破败的小格子间所格格不入的；他的双眼盛着莹莹的碧蓝火焰，瞳孔周围有繁复的浅色光丝，仿佛通往黑色海底的，荧荧发光的浅蓝色流沙，——深深望着酒鬼。可是酒鬼盯着这画像，仿佛意志已陷在黑暗的酒精的漩涡中而探出最后的一点儿光亮，他冲着画像眨眨眼。

“安灼拉，”酒鬼说，“我就快要完成了……还差最后一点儿……”

他用冻僵的手握紧画笔。在酒鬼的视觉中，这画笔仿佛一根尖刺似的，把他自身的最后一点儿血液引向它的末梢，又把这种温热的颜料点在调色盘上。酒鬼的眼光已经散了，他用尽全力聚焦视线，把笔尖落在画像身上簇拥着的玫瑰花上：

一共八朵。酒鬼的笔尖顺着花瓣一路往下，从花芯处画出一道道溪流似的向下流淌的血痕来。在这种血痕的映衬下，这一簇簇红宝石似的繁花便全像浸透了鲜血般的，又把层层叠叠的殷红的花瓣洒在画像脚下，——这样繁花累累的场面，竟无端让人联想到一座座洞穿的伤口——不论如何，酒鬼一贯是擅长隐喻的。

酒鬼望着这幅画面，温和地微笑起来。他慢慢凑上身子，闭上眼吻了画像。酒鬼的嘴上仍沾着血，它把干涸的暗红色的星星点点的血迹印在画像的嘴唇上。

“安灼拉，”酒鬼眨着眼，酒鬼的瞳孔放得很大，额头上渗出细细的一点儿冷汗，“你本是不该属于这儿的……我一开始就说过……英军没有你们的抵抗运动照样会胜利，或照样会失败，你们的抵抗，在我看来，是可有可无的……安灼拉！你为什么要去那儿接头哪？我向你说过那些工人之间有叛徒，我去梅恩便门的时候便留意过他们……”

他望着画像，画像——出于一种神秘的缘由——也回望着他。

“我只看见那个人，在你背后瞄准的……”酒鬼说，“我只想到要替你去挡那一枪，我没想到他们早有增援……”他用一个力竭的人所特有的那种细声说道，“这全怪我……”

他望着画像。这种画中的魔法，或者幻象已变得如此强大，酒鬼意识到，看着一颗眼泪慢慢流到画像的云石似的面颊上。这泪水为酒鬼所带来的震动是强有力的：面对着安灼拉这样的神情，他温和地笑了出来。

“你允许吗？”

他对安灼拉说。

五.

于是她放出末次的歌声，白色的残月听见，忘天晓，挂在空中停着。那红玫瑰听见，凝神颤栗着，在清冷的晓风里瓣瓣地开放。回音将歌声领入山坡上的紫洞，将牧童从梦里惊醒。歌声留到河边苇丛中，苇丛将这信息传与大海。*

那树叫着：“看！这玫瑰已制成了。”然而夜莺并不回答，她已躺在乱草里死去，那刺还插在心头。

那红头发的年轻人从缪尚找到这儿来，急急火火地敲公寓的门。

“我来找您的房客，——我叫古费拉克，”那年轻人说，“我打听了不少地方……格朗泰尔在这儿，是吗？”

房东望着这举止奇异的年轻人。

“是这样，”他说，“您的朋友是个怪人，先生，请您见谅，可就算是现在这样的时候，也不能像他那样生活——”

但那红头发的年轻人已经听不下去了，他急急火火地跑上二楼去，不一会便传来咣咣作响的敲门声。

“大R！大R！”

并没有人来应门，房东于是也上楼，他看着这年轻人，从口袋里掏出备用钥匙。

“两天没见他下楼过了，”房东说，“以往几乎天天都出去买酒的。他病了吗？”

但是这问题已得到解答了——那年轻人砰地推开门。

不论如何，没人能预料到这样的小房间中竟摆着这样一幅画：一个穿红衣服而披着红旗的青年人——那卷红旗如同一朵鲜血般色泽的玫瑰花似的绽放了，把那年轻人捧在中央，又把猩红的火焰似的影子投在他的身上；这娇弱的二十岁青年的云石似的肢体——带有希腊式雕塑的修长特征，却比那更纤细些，光亮得如同绽放的银白的花朵似的；他生着高额头与纤细高挺的希腊式鼻梁，他的大而亮的眼睛如同一对蓝宝石，令人想到一双莫奈式的碧蓝色的日出映在镀金的海上似的，深邃而光明地；他的长发与黄珍珠带有相同的色泽，好像一捧清晨的阳光织成锦缎，把许多克林姆式的黄金的波浪形状的发卷披在肩头，又像黄水仙的花瓣似的环绕着他的近乎少女般的俊美的脸颊。

在这青年的胸口盛开着重重叠叠的，红宝石与绛玉似的殷红的八朵玫瑰，仿佛他的身躯本身也成了一株纤细的，繁茂的玫瑰树，从血管组成的枝叶中开出累累的盛放的繁花——又从灿烂的花蕊中流下亮闪闪的溪流似的鲜红痕迹，仿佛洞穿的伤口似的汩汩淌着血——这种红色是如此逼真，近乎是令人颤栗的，因为从没有别的任何东西能像血似的红！这画面极动人，也极骇人，以至于房东在一种巨大的震惊中说不出话来。

但是那儿还有别的东西：那画像的云石似的脸颊上正挂着一颗泪珠，珍珠似的；他朝下微微垂着眼，仿佛正处于极大的悲哀中而愈发显得庄严贞静，近乎水晶般纯净无瑕地。可那叫古费拉克的青年已浑身颤栗起来，他顺着画像的视线跪在地上，那儿正躺着一个人，浑身蜷缩着，一只手还朝向画像的方向——

“大R！”古费拉克尖叫起来，“不，不，不——”

他又抬起头望着房东：这种眼神是这样绝望，以至于同它直视也是令人痛苦的，于是房东垂下视线去。

“求您去叫个医生来……”

那青年像个小孩儿一样呜呜咽咽地说。

但是房东如同一切巴黎人一样，是个经验丰富的人：他清楚如何辨认活人与尸体。

“我很抱歉。”房东说。

他在死者身边跪下来，为他合上眼睛：深绿色的磨砂玻璃似的眼睛，房东头一次意识到。

“您可以带走这画，”房东说，“我真看不出来，他原来竟是个画家……”他抬头望着画像，“这画得真美！……可不能让德国人看见……”

六.

尾声

“我叫安灼拉。”

那金发阿波罗说，皱着眉头望着格朗泰尔。

在格朗泰尔的记忆里，事情始于这样一副画面：那时候安灼拉的头发扎成一条马尾辫，在脑后落下一串串蔓生花朵似的金色发卷。那时候安灼拉正在跟无线电较劲，责任是为郊区的反抗军负责输送暗号和设计密码。安灼拉藏东西的小房间里摆放着一众广播、印刷机和收发天线，他本人站在这些科技的产物中央，像从金煌煌的浪漫主义画布上剪下来，而生硬地拼贴在灯光惨白黯淡的二十世纪地下室中的一副德拉克洛瓦式的神像。单从美学的角度来说，这幅景象——磨损得微微发黄的无线电与发报机，以及当中的金光灿烂的安灼拉——都是有点儿风格割裂的，以至于格朗泰尔从那时候起便感到不自在起来。

“您不该在这儿。”格朗泰尔诚实地说，“您应当——”

安灼拉把眼睛严厉地朝格朗泰尔身上一瞪，格朗泰尔的臼齿咬在舌头上，他嗷地大叫一声。

“我应当在这儿。”安灼拉说，“抵抗组织在巴黎市区内需要内应，游击队员也需要技术支援，对此我义不容辞。——这是严肃的事，你不该拿它当作儿戏，更不该嘲笑它。你要是担心古费拉克向你分配的任务太过危险，你大可向我提出，我们绝不强迫任何人——谁都可以离开这里。”

“您应当回画中去。”格朗泰尔笑嘻嘻地说，“卡勒·凡·路对您而言是太过迂腐啦，雅克·路易·大卫则成了布宛纳巴分子，前一个叫我打瞌睡，后一个叫我倒胃口——我提议，您应当回‘自由引导人民’中去。请您等等，我这就把那画给您偷来。我身手不错，请看吧。”

安灼拉的蓝得惊人的眼睛仍望着他，从这对真正碧海蓝天般色调的眼里流露出一种有点儿困惑的吃惊神色。被这样的一对眼睛直视着，让格朗泰尔忽然觉得有点想哭，他把两只手插进口袋里，咧着笑脸仰起头看安灼拉。

“请不要在此地妨碍大家工作。”安灼拉说，“这是出生入死的地方，不是醉生梦死的地方。你要是不能严肃对待，那么就到别处去。”

“要是您不走，我便不走。”格朗泰尔说，“您让我做什么，我全都去做。”

安灼拉皱着眉头看着这怪人。

“我愿追随你，”格朗泰尔笑眯眯地说，“——你等着瞧吧。”

在雷丁城的雷丁监狱里，

有一个耻辱的墓坑，

那里面躺着个不幸的人：

火样的利齿把他啃——

那裹他的尸布销肉蚀骨——

他墓上也没有姓名。

就让他静静地躺在那里，

等主把死者都唤起；

不用浪费傻乎乎的眼泪。***

END

*来自王尔德《夜莺与玫瑰》

**来自乔伊斯《尤利西斯》

***来自王尔德《雷丁监狱之歌》

****来自萨特《占领下的巴黎》

*****来自莎士比亚《麦克白》

标题也取自《雷丁监狱之歌》


End file.
